1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional joint connector, there has been known a branch connector shown in FIG. 1 and disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JU-A) No. 1-103168. In this branch connector, a plurality of conductors 1 are sandwiched between an upper case 2 and a lower case 3, connectors 5 are accommodated in connector insertion portions 4, and the connectors 5 are fitted in the connector insertion portions 4. The connectors 5 are respectively attached with wires 7, each wire 7 having one end with a U-shaped terminal 6.
When the connector 5 is inserted into the connector insertion portion 4, the terminal 6 of the one end of the wire 7 projects below the connector insertion portion 4 to be connected to a corresponding conductor 1 positioned at a predetermined position and sandwiched between the upper case 2 and the lower case 3.
As the connector 5, there are a rectangular tubular one illustrated in FIG. 1 and tubular ones with an upper large diameter portion and a lower small diameter portion illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B. Two connecting plates 6A, 6B integrally formed with a terminal 6 are provided in a connector 5A illustrated in FIG. 2A. Terminals 9A, 9B of conductors 8A, 8B are fitted to the connecting plates 6A, 6B so that branching and/or connecting of a circuit is performed.
A connecting plate 6C integrally formed with the terminal 6 is provided in a connector 5B illustrated in FIG. 2B. A terminal 9C of a conductor 8C is fitted to the connecting plate 6C so that branching and connecting of a circuit are performed.